Harry Potter and the 'Psychic' American
by insaneschitsoid
Summary: A witch from America is Voldemort's next target!... wait, why? She's sent to the Dursleys for protection so Harry Potter gets a roommate, but why are Snape and Flitwick wary of her? How does she know what's going to happen if she says she isn't psychic?


Knock Knock

A few minutes passed before the door creaked open slightly, revealing only half of a feminine face.

"Can I help you guys?"

"Are you," The tallest man in the dark, flowing cloak paused to check something on the yellow piece of paper he was holding. "Katie L. Katone?"

Her eye narrowed and the door closed slightly.

"Yeah, what of it?"

The shorter man in a smaller, lighter colored dress-like robe just rolled his eyes and elbowed the taller in the leg, making him step aside. He went over to examine the copious amount of ivy that climbed up the entire outside of the building.

"We're from a wizarding school in Scottland called Hogwarts." The short man either didn't notice or decided to ignore the slightly sick look the girl gave him. "We are two of the professors at this school, and, since the student roster recognised you as a muggle-born -that's non-magic folk by the way- and so we were sent to inform you and help you with your school shopping. I'm Professor Flitwick, and this is Professor Snape."

The tall, hook-nosed man nodded curtly.

The door slammed closed, making them flinch, but opened completely to reveal an eleven year old girl with a look that said, 'what the fuck have you been smoking today'

She looked from one to the other for a few minutes before speaking.

"If you're from a wizarding school in Scottland, why are you in America?"

Flitwick nodded, understanding perfectly "We're here because... well, I don't think we should discuss it out here."

The girl just looked at him before snapping her head in the other guy's direction.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

Snape cringed at the volume of her voice before letting the ivy go, and stepping away as she aproached it.

She took the misplaced vine in her hand, caressing it, cooing as if she were talking to a small child.

"It's okay, he's not going to break you off your mother, keep growing. You're safe now. There you go."

When she placed the stem back on the wall, the men both did a double take when it started to grow quickly, the end reaching to above the porch cover before it stopped and leaves started growing.

Snape blinked at the display.

'I didn't expect a muggle-born to know how to use such magic'

The girl swung around and glared at the man. He glowered down at her, but her glare held strong. She hadn't even flinched!

"Do. Not. Hurt. My. Plants!" She turned her attention to Flitwick. "Now, explain to me why you are here, or I'll call George."

He blinked.

'Must be bipolar... and who does she mean be George?' "Er, well... as I said, I think it'd be for the best if we didn't discuss it out in the open." She blinked before nodding.

"Alright, come on inside, I'll make you some coffee."

She walked inside, leaving the door open so they could follow.

Flitwick squeaked at the inside of the room, and Snape felt his eyes open a good fraction wider.

All over the inside, in a room that seemed like the kitchen, were plants; ivy of all different kinds scaled the walls and ceiling; thorny rose vines mimicked the ivy, though coming from an entirely different room; Aconite, also known as Wolfsbane, growing large large under the table and blooming, seemingly planted under the floor boards. Flitwick could swear the plants growing all around the fridge looked suspiciously like Deadly Night-Shade, a powerful and instantly fatal poison.

'Considering it's near her food, I REALLY hope it's NOT Deadly Night-Shade'

Katie followed his gaze, chuckling when she noticed he was looking at the fridge.

"Yes, it is Deadly Night-Shade. But don't worry," she added quickly, seeing his face turn slightly green. "I trim her slightly everyday, so she never grows inside the fridge."

He was somewhat relieved; it may not be touching the food, but it was still planted there, obviously on purpose. And what was up with Katie calling it 'her?' He vaguely recalled her telling the ivy outside it wouldn't be separated from its 'mother'

"Now," she said, sitting in a chair they hadn't noticed before. They sat down across the table from her. "Why are you here in America?"

Flitwick was about to explain when Snape cleared his throat.

"We have been given information from an anonymous source that leads us to believe the Dark Lord from England has found you interesting. Though, I can't really see why. The Ministry decided that instead of you going to an American magic school, you would be safer at Hogwarts." Snape didn't miss her cringe at the name.

She sat there, most likely thinking over their words. She shrugged.

"Okies," she said, and Snape blinked at her calm response. "So, when do we go? I need to make sure my babies and my plants get taken care of while I'm gone."

Flitwick stared at her incredulously.

"Your... BABIES?!" He asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah, I'll show you."

She got up, motioning for them to follow as she left the room.

They followed her example, taking utmost care not to touch the Deadly Night-Shade as they passed.

As they walked down the long hallway, they noticed the plants turned more tropical as they got closer to the center of the house. The only non-tropical plant they saw was the large, wicked looking rose bush growing out of a large fish tank-turned-terrarium that seemed to take over one forth of the 20x20' room; the source of the vines from the kitchen. The rose bush didn't seem to stop growing at those rooms, as they clearly went through several doorless arches, and into the ventilation shaft they saw.

Snape was the only one who noticed that the terrarium had a lid on it, the rose bush only escaping through a hole it had made through the grating as it grew, and the 2x3' area of water in the corner. He held back a shudder, trying not to think of what might be in it, and whether or not it had gotten out through the hole.

They stopped only once they had reached what seemed like the only room that had a door. When Katie opened the door, they entered a bathroom.

Snape was about to demand to know why they were in a bathroom when she shut the door and opened door on the other side of the room. All they could see when she opened the room were chains hanging in the doorway and mosquito netting beyond that.

"This is the only way to get to the room my babies are in." She said as she walked through, sensing their questions.

When they reached the other side, Snape had to resist the urge to bolt out of the room and back through the netting. Looking down, he noticed Flitwick seemed to be trying not to throw up.

There, right in front of them, separated only by a sheet of glass, were what had to be millions of flies, all buzzing around from their arrival.

* * *

George is my characters' ex-cannibal wizard neighbor. He's two years older than her.


End file.
